THE AWAITED BATTLE: FUJI SHUSUKE VS ECHIZEN RYOMA
by AznTennisFan
Summary: The match point between two familiar rivals, Fuji and Ryoma. Who will win?


Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Tennis, but I watch it all the time XP. This is my first fanfic.

THE AWAITED BATTLE: FUJI SHUSUKE VS. ECHIZEN RYOMA

Ryoma stares at the scoreboard, and it brings back memories from a year ago.

Back then, he had achieved the Teni Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection), which he used to defeat his opponent, Rikkai Junior High School's Seiichi Yukimura. It was an experience he enjoyed. His opponent had him in a corner, having sealing off all of his senses. However, Ryoma managed to regain control of the game and won, 7 games to 5. Although he was under a lot of pressure, Ryoma managed to do something not many tennis players would have been able to do. He reminded himself that tennis was a fun sport, and that allowed him to master Teni Muhō No Kiwami and be able to use it willingly.

The score right now is 15-14 (6-6 tiebreaker) Echizen/Seigaku Middle School to Fuji/Honoshin High School, and both players were giving it all that they could afford. Ryoma knew that with such a close game, he could lose the championship in a second if he lost his concentration. He closed his eyes and then calmed his thoughts, _if I worry about losing too much then I will._ _Although it's the national finals, this is no different from any other tennis game I've played_. His hair turns green as he enters Teni Muhō No Kiwami. Across the court, Fuji smiles as his hair starts to part and becomes golden-brown, revealing light blue eyes. Everyone is surprised, _when did Fuji achieve Teni Muhō No Kiwami_? Ryoma doesn't seem to care, _it just makes this match more interesting_, and he serves. The ball goes across the net almost too fast to see, but when it lands it begins to spin toward the center of the court, and then it slightly begins curving back toward Fuji. "It's Ryoma's Twist Serve Tornado!" Momoshiro says.

Back at home, Echizen Nanjiro and Echizen Ryoga are watching the game. _Chibisuke is definitely giving it all, but his opponent is able to hit back all of his shots. What are you going to do, Chibisuke? Can you really win the championships with just Samurai Drive, or are you going to show me some new moves?_ Fuji's relatives were also watching the match. Yuuta Fuji was watching the game, _Wow, these guys are really going at it, but how long can they go?_

Back at the arena, Fuji disappears and then the ball comes back to Ryoma. "Houou Gaeshi!" he says. Ryoma knew this technique far too well. _I have to hit it back before it hits the ground, otherwise the ball will skim along the floor and I won't be able to hit it back_. He starts to slide in under the ball, and then hits it back. The ball looks as if it's about the go out, but then starts to descend. "It's Drive B!" Oishi said. But before the ball even reached the ground, Fuji turned backwards and then hit it back with both hands grasping the racket. The ball went skyrocketing. Knowing that the ball was going to hit the service line, Ryoma slid on the ground again and jumped even higher than last time in order to get the ball. Then, he hits it back fast enough so that not many people watching could see it. "It's Ochibi's Drive D!" Eiji, one of the few people who could see the ball, warns Fuji. Fuji hits the ball dead on, and the ball started to rise high in the sky. "ECHIZEN! WATCH OUT FOR FUJI'S HAKURYU!" Momoshiro bellows. Running back, Ryoma jumped into the air and hit back Fuji's Hakuryu with his COOL Drive before it can reach the service line and bounce off to the side.

Fuji uses his Kagerou Zutsumi to negate the spin on the ball, making the COOL Drive ball unable to bounce off the racket into his face. The ball started falling slowly behind Ryoma, completely devoid of spin, but he dives back under the ball, and then jumps forward, hitting the ball with a Drive C. Reeling to the side, Fuji hits the ball before it bounces (Drive C has a similar effect as Houou Gaeshi) and uses his Hecatoncheires no Monban technique. Usually, the ball wouldn't come back because of the spin on the ball, but it only gets a few inches past the net when Ryoma hits it back with Drive A, aiming for Fuji's face point blank. Fuji jumps up into the air and carries the ball with him, "Hoshi Hanabi!" Fuji shouts as he hits the ball upward. Ryoma, knowing that the ball is too high to see and he has to hit the ball bounces into some random direction, closes his eyes and senses where the ball is going to land. Then, he jumps and shouts, "Samurai Drive!" as he hits the ball back. It hits the rope and then gets past it, being sliced into two halves.

Suddenly, Fuji splits himself into two using Eiji's Seal Step. He hits one half from under, saying, "Hakugei Minor" and he hits the other one as a cord ball, saying "Net Grinding". Inui, in the sidelines, reads from his book, "Fuji's two counters, Hakugei Minor and Net Grinding. Hakugei Minor is a drop shot that comes back to his hand, and net grinding is hitting the ball with enough spin so that it travels along the net to the other corner." The halves crossed over each other at the net, and then they did just as they were described.

However, Ryoma was too quick for the ball. He hit the Hakugei Minor back as it was traveling back into Fuji's hand. "Zero Drive!" he says. Meanwhile, a Seal Step copy hit the Net Grinding ball before it landed. "Omega Drive!" he says. The Zero Drive hit the court and then rapidly started to rise. "Hakugei?" Fuji wondered, unable to see the ball, as he ran back to the base line. However, the ball landed in the same spot as it did the first time. It did a giant loop in the air that looked like a 0. "That leaves the 'Omega Drive'," Fuji thought as he looked at his Seal Step copy prepared to hit it back. The Omega Drive skimmed along the ground and then bounced up. Fuji tried it back, but it traveled in a huge circle over his head, landed, and continues to skim the ground. "GAME ECHIZEN RYOMA 7 GAMES TO 6. SEIGAKU WINS!"

The arena bursts into a loud applause after such an invigorating game. As he walked back to his team, he was congratulated by his team. "You tried your best, Fuji," Takamura and Oishi says. "It was a close game, you had a 48% of winning," Inui says. "Awww, don't worry about it, Fuji! I'll avenge you someday! Nyaa!" Eiji says. "It was anyone's game, and I couldn't have played better myself," Tezuka says. Fuji turns around and stares at Ryoma, being lifted up into the air by his team. _You have really grown up from the last time we faced, Echizen. I promise, though, that the next time we face, I will be the winner, the prince of tennis, Ryoma._


End file.
